<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do or Die by RFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375729">Do or Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFox/pseuds/RFox'>RFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Obsession [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically Kai is drowning in guilt, Confusion, Dubious Consent, Guilt, Kai x Kai, Kāi is a horny bastard, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mentions of ChanKai, Moral Ambiguity, Porn With Plot, Self-cest, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, X-EXO, alternate universe - Obsession (EXO)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFox/pseuds/RFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'You enjoyed every second of it.'</p><p>Kai turned the faucet on and allowed the cool water to run down his back. </p><p>'How does it feel to be a traitor?'</p><p>No, he couldn't be. Kai leaned his head against the tiled wall and clutched at his shoulders.</p><p>'You're mine now.'</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kim jongin | kai/ kim jongin | kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Obsession [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do or Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright so, this is my second part of my Obsession series. If you haven't read my first part it's ok.</p><p>Basically, this is one of my headcanons where X-EXO have complex desires for their originals and EXO are coming to realize that they desire their clones as well. So in this AU, the obsession runs both ways.</p><p>I found it strange how there was little to no smut fics with X-EXO Kai. Like HAVE YOU SEEN THAT MAN? DID YOU SEE HIS FUCKING STOMACH!?</p><p>I don't know. I guess I'm just a dude horny for Kai's abs.</p><p>This is also the first part to have explicit sexual content in it. I'm always worried about my smut being cringy lol. I hope this isn't too bad.</p><p>Also I was recently notified by a reader that I might have left out a few tag warnings so I've just added them. This could be perceived as dubious consent. I blame my amateur writing skills. I assure you this is consensual but there is alot of regret afterwards)</p><p>As always, if there are spelling and grammatical mistakes I'll get them fixed as soon as I can. I reread my fics sometimes so I'll catch them eventually.</p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p><p>Renard~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a while since Kai saw his team members. Suho had sent him on a recon mission outside of town in search of Sehun, their youngest team member and Kai's best friend. </p><p>Kai spent three and a half months searching with zero results. He was tired, frustrated, and most of all scared of what might have happened to his comrade. Reports say that shortly after the clones made their appearance, Sehun left the base and never returned. </p><p>Reports also say that Sehun's clone hasn't been seen either. Some of the resistance forces believe that he might have died while killing his clone. But the members of EXO still believe that Sehun is alive. Just like D.O and Xiumin...and Lay...</p><p>Kai swallowed nervously and picked up speed on his motorcycle. It was almost dusk and he had to cross a small desert to get to the main city where X-EXO was lurking. EXO had set up a base of operations in an underground bunker that was virtually impossible to detect by the Red Force. Civilians volunteered to join the residence after EXO came to their aid. It's almost been a year now and their forces have been growing significantly. But every time one of their clones emerge, they decimate the city using the powers that once belonged to EXO.</p><p>Kai was sometimes afraid of returning to a destroyed base with murdered comrades.</p><p>However, their proud and strong leader Suho was always there to reassure him that everything was fine. Kai wasn't allowed to make too much contact during his missions for fear that the Red Force might find a way to track the signal and discover their hideout. But whenever he did, Kai was always relieved to hear the voices of his comrades greeting him shortly before they return to their missions. </p><p>Kai couldn't wait to finally see his friends in person. Though, he would have liked to return to them with news of Sehun's whereabouts. But he had to return to restock on rations and fix some of his equipment. </p><p>Suho would likely try to convince him to stay with the team and participate in local missions. Kai knew their leader would never give up on finding a missing comrade. Suho just wanted to protect him like the rest of the group. And that meant sticking together.</p><p>Kai would like nothing more than to stay with his team, but finding Sehun was his top priority. EXO had lost enough members and Kai wasn't going to let the RF take any more away from him.</p><p>Squatting out in abandoned homes wasn't too bad at first. But as Kai didn't have his powers anymore, any small noise set him off into alert mode. Back when he could still teleport, he'd use it to get out of sticky situations all the time. Now, he had to learn how to strategize and plan out his escapes ahead of time. Thankfully, Suho and Chen taught him well.</p><p>Though, Kai was still nervous about going up against his clone, Kāi.</p><p>Apparently his clone was some kind of sadist, purposely missing vital spots in order to watch his targets die slowly. Kāi was an expert in knife combat just like Kai. But the main difference is that Kai never forced his targets to suffer. He took care of them quickly and efficiently. Kāi seemed to take pleasure in his victim's final agonizing moments. </p><p>At least that's what Kai read in the reports. He hadn't actually seen his clone before. The clones only appeared within the main city, likely to establish it as their primary domain. Since Kai's assignments mostly had him leaving the city, he has yet to see his clone in action. And a small part of him hoped it stays that way. </p><p>Nightfall was quickly approaching and Kai had no choice but to turn on his headlights. He had hoped he'd be able to make it to base before dark so that he didn't have to risk giving away his position. Kai chastised himself for oversleeping at one of the abandoned homes. It had the coziest bed he had ever-</p><p>Kai suddenly noticed something rush past him a few yards away. It went by so fast he didn't have time to fully process what he saw. It looked like a human figure, the features were impossible to make out. He contemplated whether or not he should turn around. There is a possibility that it was a human survivor escaping from the city and looking for shelter. It wouldn't be the first time Kai found survivors in the middle of nowhere. Shortly after the clones attacked, he and his comrades rounded up as many people fleeing from the destruction as they could and lead them to designated safe zones. </p><p>Before Kai could make a decision however, he passed by the figure again. This time it was a few yards closer and Kai could tell it was a humanoid. But it definitely couldn't be human, unless it was a human following another human along the road? But if so, why were they walking so far apar-</p><p>Kai saw the figure once more and nearly jumped out of his skin when it blinks out of existence at the last moment. Kai's stomach dropped in realization. This was quite possibly the worst place to encounter him. There was nowhere to run or hide out here. </p><p>He accelerated his motorcycle to max speed not even caring about the danger. Whatever happens to him couldn't be worse than what his clone might do if he gets caught. Kai wasn't sure if he could go toe to toe with him. especially not when the clone had the advantage of teleportation. Kai knows his fighting style is deeply connected to his power, he was the one who developed it in the first place. Kai was still good at knife combat but without is teleportation he was only half as lethal as he used to be. </p><p>Kai's best chance at survival was to ride as fast as he could into the city and find a way to lose his clone in the ruins. He couldn't risk leading him to their hideout. </p><p>Just then, Kai saw the faintest outline of the city in the distance. It was shrouded in complete darkness aside from a couple of fires here and there. The skyline used to be so beautiful. Now it's only a shadow of its former self all thanks to those damn clo-</p><p>A red blur filled Kai's line of sight for a second before disappearing. It was enough to shock the man and make his motorcycle swerve out of control. </p><p>Trying to minimize the damage, Kai pushed off the bike and skidded across the gravel. Both he and the vehicle slid for a few terrifying seconds before coming to a halt a couple of yards away from each other. </p><p>Kai lied on his side in a daze. He was banged up pretty badly but nothing felt broken, his biker suit was to thank for that. He carefully lifted himself up to a sitting position and pulled off his helmet. A human would have been a mess of mangled limbs, but Kai was a member of EXO and that meant he was basically indestructible. That's what Kai likes to think at least.</p><p>When his helmet was removed, he started to cough violently on his hands and knees. Kai's lungs begged for air after holding his breath during the crash. Since he wasn't coughing blood he took that as a good sign he wasn't severely injured. But he would still need medical attention. </p><p>None of that mattered though as Kai still had bigger things to worry about right now. He only wished he crashed closer to town. </p><p>Kai clutched his bruised side and got up of the ground, his legs were a little shaky but stable. The bike still had it's high beams on and faced Kai. He dreaded the possibility that the bike was seriously damaged, it was his only ticket out of here.</p><p>As Kai approached the light something stepped in front of it, causing a shadow to fall on him. No longer squinting, Kai registered it to be a person.</p><p>The man was the same height as him and he wore a dark green suit. But it was cropped to expose his mid rift. The figure had a long red fabric slung over his shoulder, like the ones used in bullfighting. </p><p>Kai couldn't see much other than the man's outline, his front was shrouded in shadow. But he knew who it was.</p><p>It was his clone, Kāi.</p><p>Without taking his eyes off the clone, Kai reached for his knife holster only to find that it was missing. He panicked but didn't show that to his enemy. It must have fallen off of him when he crashed.</p><p>Kai glanced down at the ground a few feet away and spotted his weapon. His trusty dagger was the only thing that could give him some form of defense against Kāi. He was hoping to avoid confrontation but there was no other choice. Now he just needed to get to his knife before the other does.</p><p>Kai rushed towards the dagger but was immediately stopped in his tracks. Kāi had teleported right between him and his weapon.</p><p>"Nuh-uh", Kāi teased. </p><p>Hearing his own voice coming from Kāi sent chills down Kai's spine. He had to wonder if his comrade's felt the same way towards their own clones.</p><p>"What do you want?", Kai asked. Clearly, if Kāi wanted him dead he would have slit his throat already. But then again, if the reports were true that Kāi was a sadist then he was in serious trouble. </p><p>Kāi reached behind him and pulled out his own dagger. The weapon was nearly identical to Kai's. Even in poor lighting however, Kai could tell the weapon was new compared to his own. Kai's knife was a gift from Suho years ago and he could never bring himself to separate from it even when weapons specialists offered him a new one.</p><p>Kāi eyed the blade with a smirk that unsettled Kai. What demented thoughts lurked in the mind of his twisted clone?</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" Kāi purred before teleporting right in front of Kai so that they were now face to face.</p><p>"I want you." The clone's dagger was held up against Kai's carotid artery. </p><p>Kai froze in place and stared at Kāi with wide eyes. Now that he was closer, Kai could take in the clone's features better. </p><p>Kāi had the same face. But his expression was ominous. Dark green hair fell over piercing white irises. Plush red lips curled into a seductive smile. Kāi was terrifyingly beautiful. </p><p>"What does that mean?" Kai swallowed nervously as Kāi held him up at knifepoint. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears.</p><p>Kāi giggled but instead of sounding cute and soft like Kai's, it was twisted and dangerous. The clone licked his lips and slowly traced the knife down Kai's scout uniform. </p><p>"It means I'm going to make you mine."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When Kai arrived at the resistance base it was past midnight. The front guards waved and welcomed him but he walked passed them without a word.</p><p>He continued to traverse the main hall in silence. Some soldiers ask how he was doing but when they got no response they assumed the EXO member was just tired. It's been a while since Kai returned to base so the soldiers figured he needed his rest.</p><p>But Kai wasn't quiet due to lack of sleep.</p><p>"Kai!" </p><p>Oh god not him. Kai was hoping not to face him tonight. </p><p>"Welcome back," Suho called from the corridor behind Kai. His voice was warm and soothing like always.</p><p>Kai's stomach was doing flips. He felt like he wanted to vomit. </p><p>"Kai? Are you ok?"</p><p>He didn't dare turn around. Kai knew that if he saw his leader's face he would breakdown in the middle of the hall. </p><p>"I'm fine, just...I need to take a shower and get some rest." Kai said with his back still turned to Suho. He managed to keep his voice steady but if he said any more it would definitely crack.</p><p>"...Alight. You can update me on your mission at a later time. Get yourself cleaned up and head to bed." Suho said. </p><p>Kai nodded and hurried to the showers without another word. </p><p>It was late so everyone had already used the showers and went in for the night. Kai entered the locker room and peeled off his clothing, no one seemed to notice that the straps of his uniform were tied together instead of being fastened correctly. </p><p>'You enjoyed every second of it.'</p><p>Kai turned the faucet on and allowed the cool water to run down his back. </p><p>'How does it feel to be a traitor?'</p><p>No, he couldn't be. Kai leaned his head against the tiled wall and clutched at his shoulders.</p><p>'You're mine now.'</p><p>Guilt finally overcame Kai and he started to weep into the wall. His soft whimpers were muffled by the rushing water.</p><p>Kai felt like disappearing. He couldn't figure out how to face his comrades after what he had done.</p><p>What he did was vile and disgusting. That's the only way Kai could describe it. And yet...he wanted more.</p><p>He was so fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm, you're so tight", Kāi moaned while watching Kai with lustful eyes.</p><p>The two were currently on the ground in front of the motorcycle's headlights. Kāi laying face up while Kai sat on top of him. They were on the red blanket that made Kai crash earlier. </p><p>"Please please...", Kai whimpered, eyes watering as he looked down at his clone.</p><p>"What is it babe?" Kāi asked with a smirk. His voice got husky as he observed his cock disappear inside Kai over and over.</p><p>"Please stop. Please..." Kai begged, his voice haggard and raw.</p><p>The sensation of pleasure pooling in his stomach and spine made Kai cry out in despair. The delightful drag of Kāi's cock against his wall was driving Kai mad. He didn't want to enjoy this. And yet, the stimulation felt so good inside him, his nerve endings being set ablaze.</p><p>But this was wrong. So very very wrong.</p><p>"How can you beg me to stop when you're the one doing all the work", Kāi snickered. </p><p>The clone was correct, Kai's body was moving entirely on its own, and it was absolutely terrifying. All Kāi did was place his hands on Kai's hips to keep him stable.</p><p>"Nngh, no...I...", Kai could barely speak coherently, voice practically a squeak. His head was spinning as he tried to figure out what was happening to him. Why couldn't he control his body?</p><p>"Just enjoy yourself babe," Kāi moaned while rubbing his thumbs into Kai's naked hips.</p><p>Kai no longer wore his pants and underwear. He just had his scout jacket cut open to expose his toned torso. His chest heaved violently as he rode his clone, abs flexing with every rock of his hips.</p><p>"Fuck you're so beautiful like this." Kāi purred, seemingly mesmerized by Kai's wanton display.</p><p>"I've been dreaming about this moment for so long," Kāi continued, his voice becoming lower, "You're even better than I imagined."</p><p>Kai tried to contain the erotic moans spilling from his mouth but it was no use. Kāi's praises and seductive looks only fueled Kai's excitement. It also didn't help that Kāi's abs flexed deliciously as he angled his hips just right for Kai's ass.</p><p>Kai's hands were placed on Kāi's chest to keep himself steady. He could feel the hard muscle under his fingertips. </p><p>Kāi removed his hands from his origin's hips and glided them up Kai's toned body. Kai quivered under his clones touch, greedy hands groping him in all the right places. </p><p>Both of them filled the air with their moans and lewd sounds of skin on skin.</p><p>"Kāi please...", Kai didn't even understand what he was begging for anymore. He wanted this to stop but his body wouldn't listen to him, pleasure and guilt flowing through his veins. </p><p>"Fine," Kāi sighed before removing his hands from feeling up Kai's chest. Kai struggled not to whine at the lost contact.</p><p>The clone brought his hands down and dug his fingers into Kai's ass cheeks, prying them open wider. </p><p>Without warning, he thrusts up into his origin hard, causing Kai to practically shriek. Whether it was out of pain or pleasure was unknown at this point.</p><p>"If you let me fuck you like this then maybe you won't feel too guilty later." Kāi cooed. "But you and I both know you're the one who cracked first."</p><p>Kai could barely hear his clone over the sound of his airy cries and the pounding of his heart. Kāi's thrusts were so raw and intense, Kai was close to begging for mercy, but his body craved every second of it. </p><p>No longer able to hold himself up, Kai collapsed onto his clone. His arousal shot up when their exposed stomachs made contact. Kai's forehead hit the red blanket beneath them and he only had a few seconds to process the pain before it was drowned out by searing pleasure. </p><p>Kāi wrapped one arm around Kai's body while the other came up to yank Kai's hair back so that they were face to face.</p><p>Kai yelped in pain, staring into the clones white irises. Kāi stared back at him but it wasn't as frightening as it was earlier. Something changed.</p><p>Kāi stopped his thrusts, garnering a low whine from his origin. He sheathed himself deep inside Kai, the stretch of his walls around his clone's cock made Kai's mind hazy.</p><p>"Have you confessed to him yet?"</p><p>Confessed? Him? What is Kāi talking abou-</p><p>Kai's mind started clearing up and he looked at his clone in horror. How could he possibly know about that?</p><p>"I'm you remember?" Kāi cackled. "I have the same feelings you do. That includes all your little crushes."</p><p>Kai didn't know what to say. He hadn't told anyone about that. So surely the clone must be telling the truth. </p><p>"Though I suppose you're in love with him now aren't you?" Kāi's voice seemed to lose its edge and Kai could have sworn he saw sadness or maybe disappointment in the clones eyes. The change in demeanor was a little jarring. A weird sensation filled Kai's chest.</p><p>Before Kai could attempt to say anything the clone cut him off.</p><p>"He doesn't love you."</p><p>Kāi's words cut through Kai like a knife, his expression turned pained and tears filled his eyes. Kai knew that his clone was right. Hearing it in his own voice made the statement hit even harder. </p><p>These blooming feelings for his comrade tortured Kai for years. He knew that the man only saw him as a friend and he didn't want to risk ruining their relationship by confessing. </p><p>The desire to be loved more than just a friend was enough to keep Kai up at night. Whenever the man would embrace him or joke around with him, Kai was always devastated deep down. He tried to shove the feelings down but they always resurfaced to torment him.</p><p>Kai didn't notice that he started sobbing above his clone, tears staining his cheeks. </p><p>Kāi released his grip on Kai's hair and gently placed his hand at the base of his origin's neck.</p><p>"He doesn't love you... Not like I do." Kāi said in earnest. His voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>Kāi pulled Kai in and sealed their lips together.</p><p>The desire to be wanted and loved finally overcame Kai as he melted into the clones kiss. He finally gave in to Kāi and indulged in his raw desires. All the guilt he had felt up until now was replaced by lust. The lust for his beautiful clone.</p><p>They take their time, slowly devouring each other's mouths. Kāi whispered praises and sweet promise of love against his origin's plush lips, pulling Kai even deeper in. </p><p>He never realized how much he enjoyed being adored. Every now and then, Suho or his other EXO members would congratulate Kai on a job well done when he returned from a successful mission. Or they would commend Kai for coming up with a new technique or tactic all on his own. It always boosted Kai's confidence to continue on.</p><p>But it was nothing compared to how Kāi bathed him with praise. Considering that for the past few months Kai has been feeling ultimately hopeless, he couldn't help but feel flattered by the clone's words.</p><p>Kāi's hips suddenly moved and warmth bloomed in Kai's chest. The drag of his clones cock inside him reignited his arousal. </p><p>"Mmmm, Kāi." A sinful moan spilled from Kai's mouth, a sound he had never made before. </p><p>Kāi's cock twitched inside Kai upon hearing his name in such a tone. He brought both hands down to grip his origin's hips once again. But this time, Kai could feel his clones fingers shaking before clutching his flesh. Did he have that much of an effect on him?</p><p>Their kiss quickly turned needy, Kāi nipped Kai's bottom lip before pulling away </p><p>Tears stained Kai's rosy cheeks. He gasped for air through swollen lips. Kai's eyes were glassy and filled with want.</p><p>The member of EXO looked completely fucked out.</p><p>And Kāi was absolutely loving it.</p><p>"Scream for me," Kāi whispered. </p><p>Kai screamed at the top of his lungs as Kāi thrusted into his origin with brutal force, hitting Kai's prostate dead on every time. Kai gripped the blanket below them tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. His erection twitched between their grinding abs, sending jolts of pleasure to his stomach. The delicious friction on his cock and the merciless assault on his prostate where bringing Kai to the edge. </p><p>Kāi screamed as well. His voice started to crack as he cried out Kai's name and continued to shower Kai with praise. </p><p>Though he could barely hear it over his own noises, Kai's heart couldn't help but flutter while listening to Kāi's cries. Kai could tell the clone meant every word. He never wanted this moment to end.</p><p>Kai wanted to stay connected to Kāi forever. </p><p>Boldly, Kai leaned his head down and kissed Kāi to which the clone immediately reciprocated. Kāi parted their lips every few seconds to whisper a breathy 'I love you' over and over. His words were like honey in Kai's ears.</p><p>"I love you too." Kai finally replied.</p><p>They came at the same time, throwing their heads back and shrieking their orgasms into the night. Kai's vision went white as he arched his back and spilled his seed all over Kāi's stomach. The clone gave one final thrust before spilling his own seed inside of Kai. </p><p>Both of them stayed like that for a few seconds, their hearts still racing from the high. The sound of their heavy breathing died out and the faint noises of crickets in the distance filled the silence between them.</p><p>Kāi sighed after regaining his composure first, laying his head back against the blanket. He released his hands from Kai's bruised hips and wrapped them around his origin's back. </p><p>Kai reciprocated Kāi's embrace, his eyes fluttering to stay open. </p><p>There was a comfortable silence between them, listening to each other's steadying heartbeats. Kai buried his head in the crook of his clones neck and moaned in the bliss of post-orgasm. </p><p>Then, Kāi tilted his head down to place his lips on Kai's forehead, the softness of them made Kai hum wistfully. It's hard to believe that just thirty minutes ago, Kai wanted nothing more than to run away from Kāi. And yet here he was, sheathing Kāi's dick inside him. </p><p>Kai still wanted to know why his body reacted in such a way. But his mind was still fuzzy. It was hard to think clearly. </p><p>Then dark laughter came from Kāi.</p><p>"Now you're mine."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kai curled up in his bed and tried to force himself to sleep but it was impossible. The silence of his dorm room made his mind wander. </p><p>He couldn't stop thinking about how Kāi let him go, teleporting away as soon as pulled his cock out of him. If Kai hadn't felt his clones cum spilling out of him and felt the raw ache coming from his insides, he would have thought he hallucinated the entire thing. Though, the red blanket they fucked on would be proof as well now that he thought about it...</p><p>Kai was still trying to process the fact he fucked his clone. No, he fucked the enemy.</p><p>'How does it feel to be a traitor?'</p><p>That's what Kāi asked him while he was consumed by lust. Kai was too lost in pleasure to answer his clone at the time. But now he can safely say that he feels like absolute shit.</p><p>Kāi and X-EXO killed hundreds of people, maybe even thousands. They devastated the metropolitan city and ruined the lives of happy families. They were evil to the core.</p><p>So why in galaxy's name did Kai have sex with his evil clone?</p><p>Kai curled up into a ball and hid under the sheets as a wave of shame enveloped him. </p><p>He used to share the bunk bed with Sehun when he was still around. But the top bunk has been unoccupied for months. A small part of Kai was relieved his best friend wasn't here to see how pathetic he looked right now. </p><p>It was around 8 am and Kai knew he was going to have to leave his room to go over the details of his mission to Suho. He ran through the debriefing in his mind, coming up with different ways to explain his findings without mentioning what happened between him and Kāi on the way back to base. The more he thought about facing his leader, the more guilty he felt. </p><p>Kāi was right, he was a traitor...</p><p>Wiping his eyes with the back of his shirt sleeve, Kai pulled himself out of bed and got ready to see his EXO members. By this hour, they were probably up and about, organizing the resistance forces and carrying out their assignments. Kai would have loved to just pick up from where he left off, dive back into his previous assignments without debriefing Suho on what happened. But of course, that won't be possible-</p><p>"Kai!"</p><p>Kai had just exited his dorm room when a familiar deep voice interrupted his train of thought. His eyes widened and his heart started to race as he turned to look down the adjacent corridor. A gasp escaped his lips as he identified his comrade. </p><p>Chanyeol was walking over to Kai with open arms and a gorgeous smile. </p><p>"I heard you got back pretty late. How are you? How was your mission?" </p><p>'He doesn't love you.'</p><p>Before Chanyeol could reach Kai and engulf him in one of his signature warm hugs, Kai retreated back into his room and locked himself in.</p><p>From the other side of the door, he could hear Chanyeol panicking, concern lacing his comrade's muffled voice. He slumps to the floor with his back against the door, burying his fingers into his hair.</p><p>Kai had to block it out. It was too much for him. Seeing Chanyeol's trusting eyes made something in Kai snap.</p><p>He was seriously fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Suhø said, eyes narrowed at his reckless comrade. </p><p>"No not at all leader." Kāi snickered.</p><p>He partly enjoyed seeing Suhø's frustrated face. It was a stark contrast to his usually monotoned demeanor that he carried most of the time. Kāi would often come up with ways to annoy or inconvenience his leader just to see that lovely glare. Suhø doesn't lay a hand on him though, much to Kāi's disappointment. He would love to have hate sex with his leader one day. </p><p>"You had the upper hand and chose not to eliminate Kai while you had the chance." There was a suppressed growl in Suhø's voice and Kāi hoped his growing arousal wasn't too obvious.</p><p>"Well, it's a little more complicated than that. To be honest, I too was...incapacitated, " Kai laughed the last word out, knowing it wasn't entirely accurate.</p><p>Kāi could hear Chën snicker from the corner of the room.</p><p>They were currently in the central meeting chamber where they formulate their plans of attack and receive orders from their masters. However, Suhø temporarily disabled the listening device to that their conversation could be private. But he would need to turn it back on sooner or later before their masters start to think something is amiss. </p><p>Chën leaned against the corner of the meeting table and watched as Suhø reprimanded Kāi, a smile on his lips while he played with his snake bites.</p><p>"You're lucky this happened outside the city, or else they would have punished you severely," Suhø said, glancing at the device that was a direct line to their masters.</p><p>They had surveillance systems located everywhere so as to keep track of the human population and monitor X-EXO's activity. Unfortunately for them, EXO has already identified all the locations they were hidden and learned how to circumvent them. </p><p>Kāi's expression turned smug as he shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>Suhø was about to say something before Chën interrupted him.</p><p>"But I believe this proves my theory." Chën walked over to the leader of X-EXO. "Our origins are affected by us just as much as we are of them, maybe even more." </p><p>Suhø quirks an eyebrow at Chën before sighing in exasperation. He turns back to Kāi and narrows his eyes at the trickster.</p><p>"You're free to go. But don't keep leaving the base whenever you feel like it." Suhø says.</p><p>"Yessir," Kāi quickly says as he turns around and heads for the exit of the meeting room. </p><p>"I mean it Kāi. Don't leave unless you are told to!" Suhø calls out with a hint of annoyance in his tone.</p><p>But Kāi is already out the door, leaving Suhø and Chën alone to discuss future plans. Kāi hoped Chën would convince their leader that there was a better, more fun alternative to dealing with their origins. He stepped into the empty hallway and headed in the direction of his private chamber. </p><p>Kai. His origin, was so pliant in his hands. Kāi almost couldn't believe it when Kai started riding him like crazy, all he did was kiss him and Kai became a complete mess. </p><p>The clone licked his lips as he remembered Kai's fucked out visage. He wanted to see more, burry himself into Kai's tight body over and over, listen to Kai's begs of mercy and desire...hold Kai in his arms...</p><p>Kāi stopped in his tracks when he saw Chanyeøl walking down the adjacent corridor, likely in the direction of his private chamber. He glanced at Kāi, his piercing gaze sending a chill of excitement up Kāi's spine.</p><p>Chanyeøl nodded his head at Kāi as a form of wordless greeting before continuing down the hall.</p><p>The clone smirked and followed Chanyeøl to his room.</p><p>If he couldn't have Kai now, then he would settle for the next best thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oooh, X-EXO Kai about to get some hoho!</p><p>Anyways, there is my monstrosity. It's probably super atrocious but I had to get it off of my chest ever since I saw Obsession.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>